Trois persos, une rencontre
by Samakassai
Summary: Quand trois adolescents de mangas différents se rencontre on se demande toujours comment sa va se passer. Ils vont découvrir des points commun mais aussi des différences. Présence de Rin Okumura de Blue Exorcist et d'Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach. Attention spoilers.


-_Putain qu'es qui ce passe encore ?_

-_Dah ?_

Un adolescent de 15 ans accompagné d'un bébé nu accrocher dans le dos examine l'endroit où il est.

Une salle complètement blanche où l'on ne voit ni le début ni la fin. Ce distingue juste le petit chemin en gravillons noirs sous ses pieds.

Intrigué mais tout en aillent la flemme de marcher le jeune homme avance lentement sur la voix qui s'étend devant lui.

Il marche quelques minutes commencent à en avoir marre de tout ce blanc, quand son bébé l'arrête.

En face de lui une table et trois chaises trône fièrement se distinguent du paysage de par leur couleur.

La table est grise, la chaise qui lui fait face est noire, mais les deux autres, orange et bleu, sont reliées elles aussi à un chemin.

Sur ces chemins se trouve deux autres adolescents d'environ 15 ans également.

L'homme au bébé ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper son mécontentement.

-_Qu'es que ces que ce bordel encore ? _

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, le bleuté décide enfin de s'asseoir bientôt suivis par l'orangé. Le noiraud les imitent ensuite en aillent marre de rester debout comme un con.

Ces l'adolescent au sabre qui brise le silence.

-_Il est mignon ton bébé. _

-_Merci._ Répond indifféremment l'interpellé.

-_C'est on petit frère ? _

-_Non mon fils. _

-_A je vois. Et il s'appelle comment ? _

-_Son nom ces Baby Beel._

-_Et toi ?_

-_Moi ces Tatsumi Oga. Et pourrais je connaître le nom de l'enfoiré qui me fait chier avec ses questions ?_

-_Moi ces Rin Okumura._

-_Et toi la bas ?_

-_Moi ces Ichigo Kurosaki._

Un long silence fait place à la suite des froides présentations. Mais Oga prend la parole.

-_Qu'es qu'on fout la au juste ?_

-_Sa j'aimerais bien le savoir. Ya des moment je comprend pas le délire des écrivains de fanfic._ Répond Ichigo.

-_Et moi donc il veulent toujours me casé avec mon frère ou un de mes potes._ Reprend Rin.

Complètement choqué les deux jeunes hommes restent un moment la bouche pendante. Comprennent le sens de ce qu'il venais de dire Rin tente de se rattraper.

-_Je voudrais trop sortir avec Shiemi._

-_Ces qui sa ? _**_Et puis d'abord qu'es que tu branle avec un sabre ? Et ces quoi cette putain de queue ?_** Réplique Oga.

-_Tu as un langage très développer dit moi Tatsumi._

-**_Alors de un la carotte tu serais gentil de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Et de deux je t'en merde OK ?_**

-**_Qui tu traite de carotte la brute ? _**

-_Calmez vous. On va pas commencé à ce battre quand même._ Intervient Okumura.

-**_TOI LE DEMI CHAT ON T'A PAS SONNÉ._** Hurle a l'unissons les deux adolescents.

-_Demi chat ?_ Répète Rin incapable de comprendre de quoi ils parlent.

-_Ben oui ta queue._ Pointe Ichigo.

-_Putain mais t'es grave con ma parole._ Renchéri Oga.

-_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi._ Termine Kurosaki.

Les adolescents se calme un peut et Rin souffle de soulagement. Alors il répond enfin aux questions posées plus tôt.

-_Pour faire rapidement Shiemi est une fille dont je suis amoureux. Ensuite pour le sabre je suis obligé. Et pour la queue ces tout simplement parce que je suis à moitié démon._

-_Non sérieux ? Baby Beel est un démon. Ces même le fils du roi des démons suprêmes. Ou un truc du genre._ Intervient Oga.

-**_Dah ! _**Réplique le bébé.

-_Le démon suprême ? Se ne serais pas Satan par hasard ? _

-_Sa j'en sais rien mais il est complètement à la ramasse se mec._ Pour suis Oga.

-_Par ce que si Satan ces son père alors nous somme frères lui et moi._ Reprend Rin.

-_Sans déc ? _

-_Oui mon père est Satan et ma mère était humaine. Mais au faite ces quoi son pouvoir ? _

-_Lui ? À par m'électrisé quand t'il chiale ou me tuer s'il est plus de 15 mètre de distance avec moi pas grand-chose. _

-**_A dabooh._** Répond le bébé énervé.

-_Donc toi tu est son père adoptif en gros ces sa ?_ Interroge Ichigo.

-_Tout juste. Je doit me le farcir pour qu'il détruise l'humanité._ Répond le noiraud blasé.

-_À ouais quand même._ Dit le bleuté.

Encore un blanc qui s'installe calmement entre les trois garçons. Et une fois de plus quelqu'un brise le silence.

-_Tient au faite et toi carotte ?_

-_Appel moi encore une fois carotte et je t'appelle Tatsumi jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre chez nous. _

-_OK comme tu veut._ Répond Oga.

-_Moi je suis un Shinigami suppléant. Et je vois les morts._

-_Ces glauque. _

-_Eu les Shinigami ces pareille que les Exorcistes non ? _

-_Sa Rin j'en sais rien. Nous sommes centré sur les fantômes. Nous envoyons les fantômes n'ayant commis aucun crime à la Soul Society. Quand ta ceux qui on quitter le droit chemin nous les appelons Hollow et nous les tuons. _Répond Ichigo. Pour quoi ?

-_Visiblement ce n'es pas la même chose. Nous exorcistes nous exterminons les démons. Enfin on les renvois dans la Géhenne._ Proclame le demi démon.

-_Et toi Oga ?_ Questionne l'orangé.

-_Je suis ce que vous appeler racaille ou délinquant mais je m'en cogne. En gros je tabasse des gens. Mais depuis que le morveux est arrivé je tabasse surtout des démons._ Répond l'intéressé.

-_Donc tu est un gros bourrin._ Reprend le Shinigami.

-**_Et tes pareille tu te bas aussi alors arrête de me faire une leçon ou je t'éclate la gueule._** S'énerve le noiraud.

-_Mouais ces sa._ Dit Kurosaki.

-_Sinon ces quoi se tatouage sur ta main Oga ? _Coupe Rin.

-_À sa ?_ Dit-il en montrent sa mains. _Ces la preuve que Baby Beel est attaché à moi. Si tu veut t'en que j'aurais ce truc sur la mains se foutu sac de bave ne me lâchera pas. _

_-À. Y a une utilité à cette marque ?_ Reprend le bleuté.

-_Tu sais que t'es casse couille avec tes questions ?_ Proclame Oga indifférent.

-_Je sais mon frère me le dit tout le temps._ Sourie le demi démon.

-_Si tu veut je suis un catalyseur. J'empêche le pouvoir démoniaque de Beel de sortir. Mais je peut m'en servir au combat et ses trop la classe._ Reprend Oga des étoiles dans les yeux.

-_Je veut bien te croire._ Répond Rin amusé.

-_Et toi ton sabre il te serre à quoi ? Tu nous a dit que tu était obligé de l'avoir avec toi._ Proclame Ichigo.

-_Je vais vous montré se seras plus simple._ Dit l'intéresser.

Lentement Rin se lève et enlève le sabre de la protection rouge puis de son fourreau. Au moment où la lame est visible des flammes bleu recouvre le sabre et l'adolescent. Sa queue fouette l'aire, ses oreilles et ses dent s'allonges et deux flammes bleus trônes sur sa tête faisant pensé à des cornes.

Admiratif les deux autres garçons présents siffle devant le spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Oga exclame en premier sa joie.

-**_Putain sa déboîte. _**

-**_À dah booh dah._** Renchéri Beel des étoiles dans les yeux.

-_J'adore ces encore mieux que mon costume de Shinigami._ Proclame Ichigo.

-_Merci même si ces pas facile tous les jours._ Souffle le bleuté en rangent son sabre dans son fourreau.

-_À bon pour quoi ?_ Interroge l'orangé.

-_Satan à tué pas mal de personne il y a 15 ans et parmi les victimes il y avais des membres de la famille de mes amis. Ils ont peur de Satan, ils le haïssent, lui est tous ce qui touche à Satan. Quand t'ils ont sue que jetait son fils ils mon rejeté._ Fini t'il avec la voix tremblante.

-_Dur._ Répond Oga.

-_T'inquiète sa va aller. Je fait avec. _Souris le demi démon._ Et puis ces rattrapé dans la suite du manga et les fanfic alors je vais pas me plaindre. _

-_Ces claire. Au faites les mec y a des trucs que vous auriez aimez faire dans votre manga ?_ Interroge Ichigo.

-_Ouaip me débarrasser du sac de bave mais sa n'a pas était possible._ Rigole Oga.

-**_Dabooh._** S'énerve le bébé.

-_Je rigole. Non en faite j'aurais bien aimer sortir avec sa nourrisse. C'est une démone mais elle est trop classe. Hilda est la femme parfaite. Elle me ressemble trop j'adore._ Poursuit le délinquant.

-_Moi se serais sortir avec Shiemi mais sa n'a pas était possible non plus. Au lieux de sa j'ai eu le droit à mon frère qui me tire une balle dans la tête. Et qui part avec l'ennemi. Merci Kazue Kato. Dans les fanfic ils me font sortir avec mon jumeaux ou avec les mecs de ma bande. Je comprendrais jamais._ Dit Rin en se grattent la tête.

-_Moi j'aurais voulu sortir avec Rukia. Ces la Shinigami qui m'a donné ses pouvoir pour sauver ma famille. Mais le créateur de mon manga a décidé de me mettre avec une nunuche qui n'a presque servie à rien. J'ai même un gosse avec elle._ Souffle Ichigo.

-**_SANS DÉC ?_** Hurle Tatsumi.

-_Ouaip. De plus pendant presque tout le manga elle bégayait et partait en courent des qu'elle était près de moi._ Soupire l'orangé.

-_J'ai la même. Aoi fait pareille j'ai jamais compris pour quoi._ Répond Oga.

-_Les filles._ Reprend le Shinigami.

-_Tu m'étonne déjà que je ne comprend pas le délire de celle qui écris cette fic._ Proclame Oga.

-_Ouaip ces bizarre de nous rassembler tous les trois._ Répond Rin.

-_Mouais faudrait qu'elle nous explique._ Renchéri Oga.

-_Quoi que je comprend pas non plus les mangakas._ Dit Ichigo.

-_Grave ils vont trop loin à des moments sérieux. À la fin de mon manga je me tape un autre sac de bave. Comme si je l'avais demander sérieux. Sa me soûl._ S'énerve Oga.

-**_Et moi alors ? Je suis le fils de Satan. J'ai tuer mon père adoptif. J'ai détruit la carrière de mon frère qui m'a tiré dessus avant de partir. J'ai découvert que j'ai tuer ma mère à ma naissance ainsi que plusieurs personnes._** **_Je suis un monstre._** Crie Rin.

-_Ouais sa craint. De mon côté j'ai failli tuer Rukia plusieurs fois. Et j'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois. A et j'ai un môme._ Conclue Ichigo.

-_En faite être des persos principal de manga ces pas toujours drôle._ Répond Rin.

-_Le pire ces les fanfic. Qu'es qu'ils nous font pas faire les gens sérieux._ Proclame Ichigo.

-_Putain tu m'étonne. Ils sont grave bizarre._ Reprend Oga.

-_Et encore on aurais pue être des personnages secondaires._ Fini Rin.

À cette phrase tout les membres présents tire une tête de dégoût. Avant qu'une lumière blanche ne vienne les envelopper.

Les ados disparaissent se retrouvent dans leur lit et dans leur manga respectif. Mais ils n'oublierons pas cette rencontre ces certain.

*

Voilà j'espère que sa vous auras plus c'était un gros délire.

Au faite petite parenthèse pour ceux que je voix venir sur le passage ou Rin parle des fanfic ou il sors avec les mecs de son groupe. Je ne suis pas homophobe si vous vous posé la question. Je respecte tout le monde. Cette fic est à prendre avec humour.

Sur ceux salut salut et à la prochaine.


End file.
